The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Chamaesyce hypericifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Weseusopi’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Worms, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Euphorbia plants with dark-colored leaves and freely flowering habit.
The new Euphorbia plant originated from a cross-pollination in July, 2009 in Worms, Germany of a proprietary selection of Chamaesyce hypericifolia identified as code number CH07-04, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chamaesyce hypericifolia identified as code number CH07-11, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Euphorbia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Worms, Germany in May, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Worms, Germany since October, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.